Invisible
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Ted wants Eve. Melody just wants Ted to realize how much she cares about him. EvexTedxOC ONESHOT.


**Invisible**

* * *

><p>Melody watched Ted walk back toward the locker room. He had just won his match and he couldn't have been smiling brighter. Melody loved the way he smiled. The way his smile even shined in his eyes, bright and intoxicating.<p>

She watched him shake hands with the other superstars, talking and laughing. She smiled to herself as he wiped some sweat off his brow while talking to Cody Rhodes.

Than she walked by and everything changed. He stopped talking and Melody watched as his eyes followed her as she walked down the hall.

Eve Torres. She didn't even notice that Ted watched her. She didn't even acknowledge his feelings for her.

Melody wished he would notice her. He would actually get a response from her. She was head over heels for Ted Dibiase Jr. and he didn't even see her, she was invisible to him, yet he met everything to her.

* * *

><p>Melody walked back to the Diva's locker room to get ready for her match against Kelly Kelly. She glanced back at Ted and her heart sank. She spent many nights dreaming of all that they could be if he would only notice her. Eve didn't know everything she knew about Ted Dibiase; Melody knew him, she loved him, and all she wanted to do was show him that love, but she could barely get him to look her way.<p>

She sighed as she sat on the bench in the diva's locker room; she ran a brush through her chocolate colored hair. She ran the brush through it absent mindedly as she thought, yet again, of Ted. She knew Eve would never love Ted as much as she wanted to, but she couldn't make Ted see that, she couldn't make him see what an amazing couple they would make.

* * *

><p>The next week Melody stood in front of the large monitor in the Diva's locker room watching Ted's match against Yoshi Tatsu. She tapped her foot anxiously, watching carefully every move he made, she already knew he was going to win the match but she always watched anxiously, the same fear rising inside of her she felt every week, that he might be injured in the ring. She watched as he pinned Tatsu for the three count; and smiled vibrantly when he stood and the referee raised his hand, that beautiful smile was gracing his face again. She felt her heart skip a beat and shook her head, how pathetic can she get her heart stopping for a split second as she watched him on a TV screen.<p>

She watched as he made his way up the ramp, shaking the fans' hands. She ran out to the hall to meet him as he came backstage.

She got into the hall just as he was coming backstage. Her heart leapt as he came in her direction, she couldn't believe it, was he going to stop and talk to her. She smiled brightly as he approached. She raised her hand in a small, stupid wave "Great Jo—"

Her heart sank just as quickly as he walked past her and walked straight over to Eve Torres. A smile just as stupid as her wave was spread across his face. Melody felt her face turn red as she noticed all of the other superstars in the hallway, most of which, were staring at her.

She shook her head; she should have known she was still invisible.

* * *

><p>She watched Eve smile and walk away from Ted; she watched his eyes follow her until she was out of sight. She watched as he went over and joined some other Superstars near the refreshment table.<p>

_She shook her head in frustration than, walked over to Ted Dibiase Jr. She pushed him gently away from the rest of the group and back against the wall in the hallway. She wasn't going to stay invisible; she couldn't take it any longer. _

"_Melody what are you doing?" He asked, grinning, amused. _

_Of course he was amused by her sudden attention-seeking behavior, Melody had always been the one content to stay in the shadows but not now, not today, and not when it came to him. _

"_I wanted to congratulate you, you were amazing out there." She smiled at him. _

"_And you had to shove me against the wall to congratulate me?" He teased. _

"_No, that's not why I shoved you against the wall," She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair. Much to her surprise, he kissed her back, his hands coming to rest on her waist._

* * *

><p>"Melody, Melody are you okay?"' she jumped, startled at the sound of her older brother Phil Brooks's voice. "Mel, where were you at?"' he asked with a laugh.<p>

Melody glanced one last time at Ted than faked a smile. "No where, I was just thinking Phil."

"You must have been pretty engrossed in that thought." He said with a laugh.

"Yea, I was." She nodded. If only she could bring herself to do that, or to at least tell Ted how she felt. How much she loved him and how they were perfect for each other.

But she couldn't, she feared the rejection, as long as he still felt for Eve, Melody Brooks would be invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guy's liked it, let me know what you think =] I would appreaciate it. **


End file.
